The Desk Next Door
by iReadiWriteiConquer
Summary: What have I gotten myself in to? Why couldn't I just stop blogging before this happened. But I couldn't stop myself, I had to vent, to tell my blog my thoughts. Then Edward had to read it. Could life get any weirder? ExB ALL HUMAN. Inspired by a novel.
1. Intro

" So what do you think Bella? "

What do I think? I think it was funny how Edward could ask me that. It's ironic really, how he was asking about my opinion on a blog that was written by me. He had asked that question after he had finished reciting to me my last few entries. To be honest, I couldn't tell him what I thought about my own entries...at least not the way I wanted to. Thankfully he didn't know it was me who had been blogging about him.

That's one of my hobbies I've grown fond of over the last year, though until recently, my latest blogs were about him...he just didn't know it. I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but I like to go by Bella. My life wasn't always this complicated, it was all rather simple until Edward had moved into this small town called Forks located in Washington. I used to have a table made for two all to myself in highschool until he came along. I only had Edward in one of my classes, but he seemed like he was everywhere. Before Edward came along I had around ten commited readers, but once I started blogging about him I had fans! I mean seriously... It was all Edward's fault that I was in this mess though.


	2. Newcomer?

* * *

" Today is gonna be big change Bella! I can tell! "

Little did Charlie know, he couldn't be more right. I had followed through my usual habits in the morning since I had begun highschool, now I was a junior and it was a couple of months into the school year. I let my boring brown hair trail down curly lazily as it always did once I did a run through with me brush.

But soon there was a knock downstairs, that kinda surprised me but then again, I figured I knew who it was. I walked downstairs, dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans. When I opened the door, I mentally groaned. There stood the pixie sized buddle of energy. Her black hair was spiked in different directions and she had a nice outfit on herself. She was too beautiful for her own good. But then again, I was a plain and normal looking girl, everyone practically outshined me in forks high.

" Bella!! Let me do your hair and make-up! Oh and I brought a cute outfit over for you! "

"Allliiicceee... Why must you put me through this torture, I told you before, you don't have to..."

" Oh nonsense Bella, I want to! "

With that said, I was no longer in my casual clothes but wearing a nice light blue blouse, and a designer skirt along with shoes that would be the death of me. Thankfully, they weren't that high, so maybe I wouldn't die...yet. My hair was nicely curled when Alice had finished it. I smiled lightly at my reflection, a natural make-up had been applied which made me thankful that Alice knew what she was doing. I hugged her lightly and smiled.

" Thanks Alice. "

" Welcome, besides, I thought it would come in handy later. "

" What do you mean? "

" Noooothhhiinng... Something tells me that a hot stud for you will be coming in your life really soon though. "

" Right...these visions of yours huh? "

" righto! "

Alice had always had visions ever since she was little, they weren't set in stone, some things changed and she would get them everynow and then. You'd be able to tell when she was getting them if you knew her well enough. She'd get this offlook gaze in her eyes and then in a few moments she'd come back to reality. But I loved her all the same and didn't care about how strange and wonderful her gift was. I was going to arrive to school in my lovely old rusted red truck, but Alice insisted I'd arrive with her in a nice yellow porsche. It was nice, fun sized and fit Alice perfectly.

" So are you and Jasper going to do anything tonight? "

" Nope, tonight your coming over to my place! We're gonna have a sleep over. My cousin's coming over from Chicago so that extra room will finally be occupied. "

" Oh, that's good news. "

" Yeah, you'll meet my cousin later. "

" Sure, sure. "

Alice scrunched up her nose in disgust as I carelessly said that word around her. I had picked up saying 'sure,sure' from one of my best friends, Jacob Black was an old family friend and I hung out with him a lot besides Alice that is. Soon enough we arrived in the school parking lot. Alice parked right next to a silver volvo that caught my eye.

" Look's like your not the only one riding in style now. "

" Oh, that's my cousin's car, good! "

" Wow, she has a nice car. "

" Urm yeah Bella...she's actually a he. "

" Oh... Wait! Is that why you wanted me to wear this!? "

" Maaaaayyybee. Anyways, we gotta go, school's gonna start in a couple of minutes! "

With all that said, I went to first period, thing were dull as usual. I answered questions when spoken too, talked idly when Jessica blabbed on about gossip that I couldn't careless about. Though third period was different. Jessica had a new story to tell.

" Oh my gosh Bella, the hottest guy ever just transfered in today! I had him last period, he's so hot! I wonder if I have a chance... Do you think I have a chance? "

" Well his basic description is hot, other than that I don't really know. But sure, I bet he'll date you. "

First... I added to myself silently. If he was oh so hot, then he'd most likely know it and of course that would mean he'd have a new girl drapped around him every week after he got tired of her. Big deal, who really cares anyways? She didn't even tell me about how he looked beside him being hot, her idea of good looking was Mike Newton... I could only grimace at her idea of hot. I ignored her for the rest of class and managed to get done with my assignment early.

The next period was pretty different, I had the class with Alice which kept me awake. She didn't even talk about the so called 'gorgeous guy' then it dawned on me. Her cousin was coming over to stay which most likely meant he would have to registar in school. He had to just registar this early I guess. Then again, I was greatful I didn't have to hear about this Edward Masen for once.

Soon the bell rang and lunch was upon us. I walked along side with Alice, we grabbed lunch and sat at our usual table. Already sitting there was the rest of our group. The hales, Rosalee and Jasper. They were both blonde and blue eyed, not to mention strikingly beautiful. Rosalee was a godess among us, she could have any guy she could dream of but she claimed she already had him.

That would be Alice's step brother, Emmett Cullen, he went by McCarty a few years back until Esme and Carisle had took him in because of his parent's deaths. Jasper was dating Alice, Rosalee was with Emmett and I was just the fifth wheel, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I was glad to even be in the company of great people.

Except for today of course, there was another male sitting at our table. His back was turned towards us, all I saw was an odd natural bronze looking hair messy. Alice skipped over towards the table, me falling behind lightly. She tapped the male on her shoulder and whispered in his ear. I came towards the table, sat down my tray and soon felt eyes upon me. I glanced over towards the direction where the eyes were to be met with striking green orbs staring into my boring brown ones.

I felt like in the instant he could read everything about me. I glanced down, blushing and soon sat down, my hair creating a curtain between the male and me. Jessica hadn't done Edward any justice at all. No one had told me this guy was an angel sent from heaven by God himself. This guy was better looking than any actor I had ever seen in a movie, than any model in some of those magazine's that Alice looked at... he was just...unbelievable.

" Ach-hem! "

Alice cleared her throat, I smiled lightly and glanced over towards her, then my gaze fell on to Edward who had been watching me the whole time. Great... now I feel like there's something on my face... I mean I know I'm not great looking but does he have to make that obvious and make me feel even more ugly. Oh well, who cares what this guy thinks, he's going to be the most popular player that this school ever had tomorrow most likely. I grew a backbone and extended my hand towards him, he took it polietly, but I bet deep down inside he was dying because of it.

" I'm Bella, nice to meet you. "

" Edward, same here. "

Hah! I doubt it, he's probably forcing those words out. I let go of his hand but already missed it's touch. I can't believe I'm feeling like that. I barely touched him and I'm missing it? Geez, I'm nuts. I looked away and kept a bit to myself as I sat next to him. I picked at my food here and there, I wasn't really feeling hungry with the God next to me. Alice tried getting me involved in the conversation, I nodded here and there.

Boy was she dead, she could of warned me about how good her cousin looked. Then again...she did.. this stupid outfit explains things. Well, don't get used to it Edward, cause your gonna see plain Jane tomorrow! I mentally laughed and then once the bell rang, I felt saved. I grabbed my backpack, putting it over my shoulder then threw away the almost untouched food. I walked off before anyone could say anything to me. I made my way to my biology class, Mr. Banner.

I walked over towards my table and placed my bag on the left of me, the same as usual. Soon the class filled up and then...he walked in. Edward had given his slip to Mr.Banner. Poor guy, he was going to die having to sit next to me for the rest of the school year. I saw all the girl's eyes trail over his body as he made his way to his seat next to me. I moved my stuff over to my side before he slid into his chair.

" So, we meet again. "

" That we do Mr. Masen. "

" Please call me Edward... you make me sound like my father. "

I shrugged lightly and got out my notebook to take notes on today's lecture. For some reason, during the lecture, I felt eyes upon me. I glanced up out of the corner of my eye to see Edward watching me. I blushed and turned my attention back fully to the board. Damn my blush, oh how it betrays me! I felt like screaming, geez. Only a few more minutes and I can get the heck out of here, endure gym and then leave with Alice. Everything will be okay...right?! Wrong. After I had left gym, I go outside to find that beautiful banana colored car... GONE. I glanced around franticly for a couple of minutes and then let out huff of air. I guess I'll be walking home for an hour or so. I was about to walk towards the exit until I heard an unfamiliar velvet chuckle coming from behind me. I stopped in place and turned around to find that greek god Adohis right there, amusement written on his face.

" Alice told me to give you a ride home, Esme had an emergency so she had to go home... Come on... "

" okay..."

No! it wasn't okay! I totally highly doubt Esme had any emergency! If anything this was the pixie's plan this morning! Make me ride with her then she could ditch me and I'd end up getting a ride with Edward. I followed him towards that beautiful silver volvo that seemed to fit him perfectly now that I saw them together. To my surprise Edward opened and held the door for me. Well then again, me being stupid... of course he opened it for me! I didn't have a key so I couldn't open it myself. Hah, I'm just being silly... I smiled over at him lightly but feared it looked like a grimace and then slid on to the leather seats. Edward closed the door for me as well then slid into his own seat. We buckled up and he drove off smoothly. At first there was silence, it wasn't uncomfortable, it felt nice... then he had to go ahead and break it.

" Do you hate me or something? Did I do something wrong? "

" What?.. oh no, you didn't... How could I be mad at you? I don't even know you. "

I said the last bit with a little more venom than I planned on. I looked out of the window for an escape from his eyes. I knew confusion was most likely written all over his face, but I don't care... He's nice now but he'll be a player and jerk later, I can forsee it as Alice would say. Soon after when it was evendent that there wasn't going to be any more words spoken, a soft melody of a piano filled the car's speakers. What the hell?...

" Clarie De Lune... "

" you know Debussy? "

" No, my mom used to play some classic music sometimes, I only remember my favorites. "

After those exchange of words as our eyes met for a moment, we both looked away. For one, I was utterly shocked that he would even be listening to this. I expected some stupid rapper's voice to boom through the stereo, but instead this had came on. I smiled lightly to myself, a light blush across my cheeks as I glanced back outside the window. It was sprinkling now. Soon after the song had ended, we had arrived at the mansion that Alice called home. I hadn't noticed how fast Edward had driven until we had arrived. i mean, I was used to the fast driving thanks to Alice but this was crazy.

" Are you nuts? Geez speed racer, get us killed sometime soon! "

I didn't even hear his stuttering words as I quickly unbuckled and exited his car. I shut the door and with haste walked up the stairs, but of course... The stairs were slippery and I was wearing these stupid heels. Well, hello ground, here I come. At least I thought I was coming. I felt myself falling but i never hit the ground. Then I felt what had happened, strong arms were holding me off of the ground. I opened my closed eyes and stared into Edward's mezmorizing green hues. I blushed and then averted my eyes down as he settled me back up.

" Be more careful Bella... "

" Sure, sure... i fall all the time, don't worry about it. "

" Well if I'm there when your falling, I'll be the one to catch you. "

I didn't get to shoot off a remark because he slipped passed me and made his way into the mansion, I followed in and then shut the door behind me. Soon a bouncing Alice came down the stairs, passing her cousin and bounded towards me. Once Edward was out of sight, I said with a hiss.

" I can't believe you!! "

" What?.. I had to run a- "

" Yeah right, an erran...sure.. or you just made me get a ride with your cousin for fun... Don't play matchmaker, it's not going to happen.. "

" Sure Bella, you'll see soon enough... Now let's get you out of those wet clothes and we can watch a movie! "

" Fine... "

I followed her upstairs and soon was led into her room, I took off the wet clothes and changed into comfy warm pajama's. Once Alice was in her own pj's as well, we walked downstairs. We'd have the ground floor mostly to ourselves. Esme was out with Carsile and Emmett was out with Rosalee. I felt bad for being here with Alice when she could be out on a date with Jasper. As we were walking downstairs, i couldn't help but hear the faint noise from a piano. I guess Edward was playing a cd or something, I shrugged about it and soon ploped myself down on the couch and Alice poped in the movie.

We were half way through IronMan when Edward had came down for something to drink. But soon after, Edward joined us on the couch, I couldn't careless. Though he felt the need to ask my permission to do so. I simply told him he was living here now so it was basically his house too, he could do whatever he wanted to... but I also didn't mind. I had to add that last part because he was going to go back upstairs and Alice would of killed me if that had happened. Once the movie was over, Alice had gotten a call from Jasper asking if she wanted to go out to dinner.

" Alice, your going to go with Jasper now. I'll be here when you get back, don't worry about myself and enjoy your evening with Jasper. "

" Your sure? "

" Alice if you don't leave in a few minutes, I'm never letting you buy me anything ever again. "

:" But you already protest- "

" Alice...missing the point here "

" OKAY! I'm going, I gotta get ready! What ever will I wear! "

With that said, the speed demon was off to go get her outfit and herself ready for her dinner with Jasper. I figured I might as well make dinner for myself since everyone would still be out. I walked into the kitchen to find Edward there, sitting on a stool scribbling with haste in a notebook. I figured it was for homework or something so I didn't pay any mind to him. I went through the kitchen, knowing where everything was and then put water in a pot.

I'd make some spagetti and if anyone else wanted any, they'd be free to help themselves to it and left overs for later. Knowing Emmett, it'd be gone tomorrow. As the water boiled with the noodles in it, I felt eyes on me again. I didn't want to meet eyes with the handsome stranger sitting there so I tried my best to ignore him and finish dinner. I had made my own sauce as well, as I was adding a special sauce, Alice stormed out, shouted bye and left. I mixed the pasta with the sauce well and then served myself enough in a small bowl and walked toward the kitchen table.

" Help yourself to some if you want. "

" Oh... Alright... Thanks. "

" Mmmhmm... "

Soon after, we were eating my home cooked meal in silence...together. After I had finished, I walked over towards the sink and rinsed my bowl and fork, cleaning off all the sauce and everything that had been there. Soon afterward Edward was by my side, drying the bowls since he insisted on helping me.

" Where'd you learn how to cook? "

" Taught myself mostly. "

" It was amazing, you could be a chef if you want to. "

" Thank you... "

After that I decided I might as well check my email and whatnot. I'll just use Alice's computer, she wouldn't mind one bit. I walked upstairs, carefully so I wouldn't trip and kill myself. Once I was in Alice's room I checked my email, nothing major was in my inbox. After I had checked my mail and some other sites, I was going to blog...until I heard the piano music again. It was a little loud so maybe I could ask Edward to turn it down. I walked passed his room since it wasn't coming from it and then passed a couple more until I was on the other side of the door. Why bother knocking, right? I opened the door carefully and there before my eyes was something I hadn't expected. Edward wasn't listening to some paino cd... no he was the one PLAYING the piano! I stood in the doorway, listening to some music I could identify as Beethoven. The way Edward's hands glided across the keys like a true master. Then it came to a stop and Edward turned around in a startle.

" What are you doing watching me? "

" Sorry... urm.. I thought you were playing a cd and I was going to ask if you could turn it down, but nevermind. "

I turned around shocked, my face red and everything else. I walked back upstairs towards Alice's room and did something I did every night around 11 or 12 o clock. I blogged.

* * *

The Desk Next Door Blog

* * *

**Bye Bye Table**

Do you remember how one of the things I liked best about science was the meer fact that no one had to sit next to me. Well guess what, that little thing is now gone, poof it's bye bye. Today was as weird as ever. A friend made me dress up, boy is she pushy. I found out why too, cause someone was coming to town. Well that someone is the one that took the spot next to me at my table. Let's just call this guy "John Smith". Well John Smith, your not a good guy or a bad guy to be honest. My first thoughts so far were wrong, but I bet you anything in a couple of days you'll be exactly like I expected. But so far you've surprised me in a couple of ways. Besides all this sometimes there's only one thing that can clear my head. That would be Claire De Lune.

* * *

posted on october 5 by TDND

* * *

**Comments**

It could of been worse.

Posted by: AlphaDog l October 5 at 1:00am

* * *

Don't worry about it, things will get better at the school.

Posted by: Maverick1990 l October 5 at 5:00am

* * *


End file.
